Siempre te amare
by Hyuga96
Summary: A pesar de el tiempo que ha pasado te sigo amando como la primera vez...Quiero amarte hasta saber que ya no exista esa palabra.


_Es mi primera historia en realidad no sabia si subirla, no me tengo mucha confianza para esto así que solo espero que les guste & dejen sus comentarios :3_

 _La hice con está tematica porque acá en mi país estamos pasando por el día de muertos y resulta que fui al cementerio y empecé a imaginarme esta historia y dije oeew la escribiré, pocos despues mis amigos me dieron animos para que la subiera y pues aquí esta:3_

* * *

Como cada año desde ese día, salí de la casa con destino al cementerio de la ciudad, todo esto paso hace 6 años y sigue doliendo como el primer día sin ti.

Use ese bonito vestido negro que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños, recuerdo que le pediste a tu padre que lo diseñara para mí, conocías mis gustos a la perfección, te compre tus flores favoritas, prepare unas bolsita de galletitas de chocolate ¡Sé que te gustaban tanto!

Llegue al cementerio, ya tengo memorizado el camino que me lleva hacia ti, en el trayecto me encontré con Nino y Chloe, al verlos, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero trate de disimularlo con una falsa sonrisa.

-¡Ni lo intentes, Tontanette! Te he descubierto – dijo Chloe intentando distraerme jalándome del brazo, hasta quedar unidas en un abrazo – Yo también lo extraño tanto – dice Chloe con la voz quebrada y dejando caer unas lágrimas.

-Tranquila Marinette, Chloe – dice Nino abrazándonos a ambas – sé que Adrien está bien, nos está viendo y no creo que le agrade vernos así – termina de decir Nino con los ojos llorosos y una tenue sonrisa.

Asentí, no podía hablar, tenía hecho un nudo en la garganta, sonreí débilmente, me dieron animos y me despedí de ellos, seguí mi camino y a pocos metros de llegar, no pude evitar que mis ojos se volvieran a cristalizar, hasta parece hecho adrede, la luz de la luna se había fijado justo encima de la tumba de Adrien, llegue y había unas flores que supongo Nino y Chloe llevaron, supongo también Mr. Agreste y Nathalie, me acerque hasta su lápida, con mis dedos escribi su nombre encima del que estaba grabado, prendí un poco de incienso para él, acomode las flores que le llevaba y puse las galletas a lado de su placa y su foto, recé por su descanso y pasando un rato se comenzó a nublar, las personas se iban y anochecía.

Yo estaba sentada en la banquita que Mr. Agreste hizo para él frente a su tumba, miraba fijamente su fotografía, cerré los ojos con sentimientos, seguía siendo tan difícil para mí…

-Adrien, han pasado 6 años de tu muerte y aun siento el mismo dolor que sentí en el momento que lo supe… No te imaginas cuanta falta me haces, cada lugar que visito es un momento a tu lado… Sé que ha pasado ya un tiempo pero vivir sin ti a sido un calvario, es que tu eras mi vida, tu eras todo para mi, tú me conocías como ninguna otra persona y yo te conocía como ninguna otra… Adrien.. Te extraño tanto – se le quiebra la voz y llora – No quiero estar sin ti, Te amo como el primer día, agradezco a Dios y a la vida haberte conocido, ese día que me diste el paraguas, Adrien yo… Esa misma noche me hiciste soñar… Y cuando al fin estuvimos juntos, yo quería estarlo para siempre ¿Mi amor porque te fuiste? Me haces tanta falta, teníamos tanto por hacer, tantos viajes, tantos sueños a tu lado, Te necesito Adrien, quiero que me abraces y me digas que todo ira bien, ¡Te amo Adrien y quiero amarte hasta saber que ya no exista esa palabra que describa todo este sentimiento! Adrien… -

Mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, el viento soplo fuerte y escuché un ruido en los arbustos, era un gatito de ojos verdes, su mirada era tierna, se acercó a mí y ronroneo, sonreí tiernamente y dije "Gatito" se fue hacia la lápida donde estaban las galletitas y empezó a comer una _Adrien_ pensé.

De prontó el viento sopló más fuerte y las copas de los arboles crujieron y pude escuchar _"Gracias Marinette, siempre voy a amarte y estaré Contigo Siempre"_ en un hilo de voz a tiempo con el viento.

 _"Adrien siempre te amaré"_

* * *

 _¡Espero les haya gustado!_


End file.
